


Kuroko no Pregnancy

by Deprive



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deprive/pseuds/Deprive
Summary: Akashi eyed his husband attentively. They haven’t really discussed anything particular about conceiving. After the doctors advised them that due to Tetsuya’s physically weak constitution, even a normal pregnancy will take a bigger toll on the omega. They decided it would be of their best interest to let things flow naturally, the thoughts of having their own kids hanging by the minute. No contraceptives, no suppressants, just the two of them enjoying each other’s company like a normal married couple.





	1. Of Pregnancies and Announcements

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I used that title. FITE ME.   
> I can’t squeeze fluff in my other fic so this will be my outlet for that, kk. Everyone needs release, amirite?

“Akashi-kun, I’m pregnant.”

 

Akashi almost choked on his food, if not for his pair of chopsticks already clattering on the table noisily. He eyed the blunette who gingerly and casually dumped such announcement, picking on his food unaffected.

 

“Should I get you a new pair?,” the blunette asked him ever so casually.

 

Neither of them was the over romantic type, that he will admit nonchalantly. But he believes pregnancy announcements should be handled more… _appropriately_. He’s not really complaining per se. Maybe he was just taken aback, surprised even more so. Which is the main purpose of pregnancy announcements but give it to his Tetsuya to surpass his expectations.

 

“No,” he cleared his throat, regaining his lost composure just as fast, “Have you gone to the doctors for a check-up?”

 

Kuroko swallowed his food before answering, “They took me to the nearest hospital yesterday when I collapsed from work.”

 

Akashi eyed his husband attentively. They haven’t really discussed anything particular about conceiving. After the doctors advised them that due to Tetsuya’s physically weak constitution, even a normal pregnancy will take a bigger toll on the omega. They decided it would be of their best interest to let things flow naturally, the thoughts of having their own kids hanging by the minute. No contraceptives, no suppressants, just the two of them enjoying each other’s company like a normal married couple.

 

“The doctor advised I take a pregnancy and blood test which both came back positive.”  

 

Akashi hummed, his eyes not leaving his husband’s face for a second, “I don’t remember being informed you _collapsed_ yesterday at work.”

 

“I told them not to.”

 

“Why?,” Akashi questioned, voicing his authority.

 

“There was no need to.”

 

“My _supposedly_ pregnant husband _collapse_ d from work and his _alpha_ wasn’t informed because there was no need to?”

 

Kuroko sighed, “They would have informed you if it was something serious.”

 

“Oh, but I take _you_ collapsing at work pretty seriously,” Akashi responded, his left eye glowing dangerously.

 

The omega stared at him blankly, sighing yet again, “I regained consciousness right away so there was no need to, Akashi-kun.”

 

Give it to Tetsuya and his stubbornness.

 

Akashi clicked his tongue disapprovingly, “Cancel all your plans today, I’ll contact Shintarou to have a proper medical examination.”

 

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko sighed for the third time that morning, “There’s no need to do it right now, I already troubled everyone yesterday at the kindergarten. I can always visit Midorima-kun over the weekend.”

 

“What was that, Tetsuya?”, Akashi’s tone was commanding, not questioning, daring the omega to speak further. ‘ _You kept yesterday’s situation from me and you still dare oppose me today_?’ remained unsaid.

 

Kuroko sighed yet again, wondering how many more times he’d have to keep sighing. Not that he wants to keep count but he probably will lose count after this one. It will definitely be a long day. He knows his husband all too well, and he knows exactly when he’s lost the conversation. He admits he’s also at fault for not telling his alpha earlier. But the alpha went home late yesterday, looking more worn out than usual. Kuroko knew he had to meet an important client together with his father, the usual cause for his husband to come home stressed. It’s not that he couldn’t tell him, not that he sees himself as a burden, but he knows Akashi too well. The alpha always insisting Tetsuya will always be his priority, even over himself. And all Kuroko wanted was for his husband to get a good night’s rest, not fret over his health.

 

“I’ll ring and ask the principal for a sick day,” Kuroko mumbled in defeat.

 

Akashi hummed approvingly, gesturing to finish his half-eaten breakfast, “Make sure you finish your food before you do.”

 

Kuroko sighed, “Yes, Akashi-kun.”

 

It will be a very long day, indeed.

 


	2. Of Pregnancies and Announcements II

“We need to watch closely during the pregnancy to find any problems early. You need regular blood pressure checks, urine test for preeclampsia and tract infections. Of course, you have to avoid cigarettes, alcohols and any types of drug not recommended. We will also need you get at least 400 micrograms of folic acid continuing through your pregnancy, eating healthy diet and maintaining proper weight. We also need to lower down your sugar level and up your iron levels with vitamins.”

 

Kuroko stared in awe at his friend and attending doctor, watching as he broods if this maybe the longest conversation he ever had with Midorima.

 

“I will also refer you to a perinatologist to ensure the best outcome for you and your baby. I’ll also prepare a weekly diet and exercise list for your everyday —“

 

“I believe I am more than capable of that, Shintarou. Thank you for all your help,” Akashi butted in.

 

Midorima cleared his throat, a subtle pink blush coating his cheeks, “Of course, Akashi. I am just making sure all my patients are well taken care off.”

 

“ _I_ make sure Tetsuya is well taken care off.”

 

Kuroko sighed, interrupting the two alphas minutely eyeing each other intently, “Thank you, Midorima-kun, I will make sure to call you if something comes up.”

 

“Yes, please do,” Releasing the breath he was holding, Midorima added, “I will be seeing you for another checkup next week.”

 

Kuroko nodded.

 

“Also,” Midorima shyly lipped, cheeks dusted in red, “Congratulations.”

 

Akashi took the exact moment to encase his arm around Tetsuya’s hips, “Thank you, Shinatarou. We appreciate it.”

 

Kuroko held back another sigh, bowing to show his gratitude again to the doctor before they walked out of the room.

 

“Akashi-kun, what are you doing?”

 

Seconds after the doors closed down eerily, Akashi took it upon himself to scent him. Whiffing on his neck then softly rubbing his wrist all over him, like a mother who just found his lost pup. His alpha ignored the question, a spike of irritation tugging through their bond.

 

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko demanded.

 

Akashi _tsk_ -ed, “I don’t want anyone’s scent on you and my offspring.”

 

Kuroko stared at him, wide-eyed before chuckling.

 

“What is so funny, Tetsuya?” Akashi’s left eyebrow raised in question.

 

“Really, Akashi-kun?”, Kuroko suppressed another laugh, “Offspring?”

 

Akashi frowned, “I do not think I understand.”

 

Kuroko snorted, unable to keep himself from the wonder that is his husband, “Did you really have to use that term?,” He puffed, “Can’t you simply call it our baby?”

 

“Our baby,” Akashi verbalized.

 

Kuroko hummed.

 

“ _Our_ baby,” Akashi repeated.

 

“Yes, Akashi-kun, our baby.”

 

Akashi gave him a smile, pleased and amused, eyes glinting with obvious happiness. Kuroko has long decided Akashi’s smile will always be his favorite expression from the other. And being the reason for that genuine expression still sends his own heart to a fluttering mess.

 

“I love you, Tetsuya,” Akashi slipped his lithe frame into a hug, brushing a kiss on his forehead.

 

He didn’t want to believe it was possible to love a person this much, even after all their years of being together. But here he was, still madly in love with Akashi Seijurou, still looking forward to waking up each day to watch his sleeping face, still finding more things to fall in love with even more, still wanting but to spend the rest of his days together. If love really was a game in which the one who falls deeper loses, he’s lost the battle long ago. He will gladly admit losing, if it meant he can fall deeper in love with the same man.

 

The man he loves so much.

 

His mate.

 

His _alpha_.

 

His husband.

 

And the only one he wants to have a family with.


	3. Of Pregnancies and Announcements III

“Kuroko?”

 

Kuroko perked up, eyes meeting a certain red head walking closer to minimize the current distance.

 

“Good morning, Kagami-kun.”

 

Kagami groaned at the greeting, “Yeah, same.” He shifted nervously, studying the figure in front of him, “So what are you doing here in the hospital? You sick or something?”

 

“No,” Kuroko pondered on what answer to give the redhead, “I just had…” He paused for a second, ”A general checkup.”

 

Kagami’s eyebrows frowned, processing the answer he received.

 

“What about Kagami-kun? What are you doing in the hospital?”, Kuroko questioned the frowning redhead, attempting to change the subject, at least away from him.

 

The redhead tensed, “Well, uh…” He mused, sighed, and sighed again before admitting, “I went to visit the patient we rushed yesterday, seeing that he has no other relatives left.”

 

“Kagami-kun is very kind,” Kuroko regarded.

 

“Wha — No.” Avoiding the bluenette’s eyes, he groaned, “I just…” He nervously scratched the back of his head, lips almost in a pouting manner for defiance, “That’s, ugh.”

 

“Kagami-kun is also very shy,” Kuroko added, albeit teasingly.

 

“Wha — You. Seriously — ugh.” Face heating up, he mussed the smaller one’s head playfully, “You’re really —“

 

“Kagami-kun is being such a _tsundere_ ,“ Kuroko deadpanned.

 

“Tsun — wha — Hell no,” Kagami denied, his voice almost rose bashfully. He cleared his throat, “Anyways…” Coughing to hide the red blush coating his face real fast he added, “Do you need a ride home? I’m all done here so if you want…”

 

“That is not needed.”

 

Another red head came into view, arms snaking around Kuroko’s hips possessively, “Since Tetsuya came here with me.”

 

“ _Gah_!” Kagami almost flinched, surprised by the sudden appearance of a dark menacing aura so obviously directed at him.

 

“If there’s nothing else, _my_ Tetsuya needs to rest,” Akashi eyed the offending intruder intently, not bothering to hide his animosity.

 

 _Rest_? Kagami shifted his eyes worriedly to Kuroko, questioning his shadow, “I thought you said…?”

 

Kuroko sighed, with eyes pleading his light, he answered, “It was nice to see you, Kagami-kun.” In which his partner responded with another look of confusion and worry, “Please have a nice day,“ Kuroko abruptly ended the conversation.

 

Seemingly pleased, Akashi added a ‘ _See you around, Taiga_ ,’ before guiding his omega outside the premises, his arms not leaving the smaller one’s hip possessively and leaving a confused, worried and groaning Kagami at the hospital.

 

“What did you two talk about?” Akashi intrigued the moment they got inside the car.

 

“Kagami-kun was asking why I was in the hospital.”

 

“And?” Akashi probed.

 

“I told him I had a general checkup,” Kuroko supplied.

 

Akashi hummed, pulling the omega closer by the hips. He proceeded on with fixing Kuroko’s mussed hair with his hands, carding through the thread softly. Everyone just seems to want to touch his Tetsuya, _unnecessarily_.

 

“I want to tell them when everyone’s around,” Kuroko continued, aware of the question his alpha will be asking anytime soon.

 

“Of course,” Akashi approved, giving his omega another kiss on the forehead, “Anything you want, love.”

 

Kuroko inhaled the musky and comforting scent of his alpha, relaxing visibly. ‘ _Because I don’t want them to be more afraid of you than they already are’_ , Kuroko mentally filled.

 

Akashi watched as his omega yawned, eyes closing, “Tired?”

 

“Mhm, no,” Kuroko mumbled.

 

Akashi rested the omega’s head on his chest, rubbing soothingly on his arms, “Sleepy?”

 

“A bit,” Kuroko quietly answered, letting out another yawn.

 

“Go ahead and sleep, I’ll wake you up when we get home,” Akashi assured the omega, watching in content the cute display in front of him. Only for him.

 

Kuroko visibly sighed, allowing his body to lax against his alpha’s.

 

Akashi continued to admire the sleepy face of his beloved, pulling all his self-control to not shower the inviting image with kisses and disturb the slumbering omega. He will never get tired of watching Tetsuya. His Tetsuya.

 

“Sei…” Kuroko murmured.

 

Akashi hummed, a small smile gracing his lips. Kuroko rarely called him by his name, only ever at intimate moments. After almost 10 years of being together, hearing the omega call his name still brings him a surge of emotion, “Yes, love?”

 

“…love you.” Kuroko sleepily mumbled.

 

And if you ask him, if he had any regrets in life; it was the time he allowed the omega to leave his side. His biggest mistake; a vow he promised himself never to repeat. Tetsuya was his. From the very beginning. And that will never change, _no_. Because Akashi Seijurou is also Kuroko Tetsuya’s. They belong to each other. Always.

 

“I love you too, Tetsuya.”


	4. Of Cravings and Punishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Left chapter titles to avoid confusion with the timeline. Chapter titles won't be anything special, tbh. Too lazy to think of good ones, just leaving them there to guide some lost lambs. Ktnx

“KUROKOCHIIIIIIIIII~”

 

Kise took it upon himself to tackle him into a hug, Kuroko almost wincing at seeing the invisible tail of the blond wagging incredulously.

 

“Kise-kun, I can’t breathe. Please let me go.”

 

The blond just wailed at him, “BUT I MISSED YOU SO MUCH KUROKOCCHI!”

 

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko ordered.

 

Blatantly ignoring the change of the smaller one’s tone of voice, Kise continued, “I knew I had to go straight to you after that long flight! It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever Kurokocchi!”

 

“You were only gone for two days, Kise-kun.”

 

“I know but I missed you so much, Kurokocchi! I wanted to see you right away!” Kise wailed, rubbing his face at the crook of the omega’s neck.

 

Kuroko’s arm immediately set into action, landing an ignite pass on the blond’s stomach.

 

“GAAAAAH! KUROKOCCHI! HURTSS!” Kise hacked and coughed, rubbing his now abused stomach.

 

“Please don’t just start scenting me on your own, Kise-kun.”

 

Kuroko almost snorted at the image the blond was sporting, his imaginary ears and tail deflating almost instantly.

 

“Muu~ Kurokocchi is being so mean after not seeing each other for days,” Kise complained. ‘ _And I just felt like I needed to protect you more than before_ ’, his thoughts played inside his mind and decided not to tell the bluenette. Nope. He might not survive the next punch, no.

 

Kuroko sighed, ignored the sulking blond and casually drifted outside the kindergarten’s premises. He’s tired and hungry, afterall. He just wanted to go home and rest after a day of work.

 

“ _Ne_ _Kurokocchi_ ~ I got you this weird fruit which the locals gave me as a gift,” The blond rallied on, his recovery fast as you’d expect from the usual Kise Ryouta, “It smells really bad and it’s called _King of Fruits_!”

 

The omega allowed his friend’s excessive talking, somehow finding comfort in the familiar voice. Reaching the gates, Akashi’s driver was patiently waiting for him near the car. Because his _alpha_ decided it was unwise for him to walk alone in his _condition_ , that you never know what can happen in a day and he only wants the safety of his family. And choosing between the alpha picking him up from the school every day or having his driver do the honors, well. The latter was evidently the better choice.

 

Kise paused from his never ending chatter in favor of questioning the situation before him, which the omega stopped promptly with another jab to his stomach. The car ride was peaceful for a few minutes, till the blond resumed with his babbling. And Kuroko could only sigh inwardly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome home, Seijurou-sama.”

 

Akashi unbuttoned his coat and loosened his tie, the maid right away bowing in greeting and collecting his coat.

 

“What is that smell?”

 

The maid bowed at him again in respect, “Tetsuya-sama is with Kise-sama in the kitchen.” She paused, and added hesitantly, “…cooking.”

 

The alpha almost scrunched up his nose from the unpleasant smell surrounding their home, dismissing the helper and deciding to just out and find the culprits himself. Finding his way through his own home easily, he was greeted by his very relaxed husband sitting in the stool, a messy kitchen and an even messier Kise Ryouta.

 

“Welcome home, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko greeted his husband.

 

Akashi almost raised an eyebrow from the mess his usually clean freak husband seems to ignore, “I am home, Tetsuya.”

 

“Welcome home, Akashicchi!” The blond greeted him happily.

 

He sighed at the image of his longtime friend, covered in various stuff and smelling rather _displeasing_.

 

“And what might be the two of you _doing_?” He asked, rather inquisitively after damping a soft kiss on his mate’s cheek.

 

The blond pouted at the kiss, his attempt to complain immediately stopped with a piercing glare from the redhead.

 

“Kise-kun and I are making shakes.”

 

Kise instantly jogged back to his usual self with the mention of his name, “I got this _durian_ fruit from the locals from my recent flight and it's sweet and delicious so I brought home some for Kurokocchi!”

 

The blond went on and on about the nature of the fruit, how it is prepared and eaten, the benefits and how healthy it is although it stinks. He even talked about myths and folklore of how it came to be, the best way to have it served and how he knew Kuroko will love it as well.

 

“Did you at least have a proper meal before you made Tetsuya consume all these frozen drinks?” Akashi cut in.  

 

“Well… uhm,” The blond laughed nervously.

 

Kuroko sensing the underlying threat from his husband, interjected, “I wanted Kise-kun to be done with it fast because of the smell. We didn’t have the chance to have dinner before.”

 

Kise beamed at the prospect of being saved and Akashi sighed, deep. The blond flinching from the passing gaze the redhead graciously provided him.

 

“Ryouta, clean all this mess,” Akashi ordered, “I’ll have the maids prepare dinner.”

 

Kise went right into action, not wanting to further upset the redhead.

 

“Then I will take a shower first,” Kuroko informed his husband.

 

Akashi hummed approvingly; the distasteful smell mixing with his Tetsuya’s not really something he adored.

 

Kuroko stood up only to wobble on his feet, losing his balance at once. Kise’s scream was like a background noise by now and before the blond could come rushing to his aid, strong arms have secured his fall and familiar warmth seeped thru him.

 

“It seems my legs have fallen asleep,” Kuroko deadpanned.

 

Akashi sighed, if this was any other day, he might have dismissed his husband’s idea of a joke, “Just how long have you two been doing this?”

 

Kise gasped.

 

Kuroko decided to have a staring contest with his husband before flat-out answering, “Since we got home from work.”

 

Which was almost four hours considering it was already nine in the evening.

 

“Ryouta.”

 

Kise flinched.

 

“Y-Yes, Akashicchi?”

 

Akashi carefully helped his husband regain his footing, his hands now locked on the other’s hips with the usual possessiveness.

 

“I hope you are prepared.”

 

Kise gulped, a strong shudder encompassing his body as he watch the retreating form of his friends.

 

_It was nice to see Kurokocchi before I say goodbye to this cruel world._

 

And Kise surrendered his life to fate.


	5. Of Cravings and Punishments II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I recently found out you can take a pregnancy test on Sims4. And ofc I have an Akakuro household and after they did the frickle frackle, I had Kuroko take the pregnancy test and when it came out positive, the first thing the lil shit do was share the big news to Akashi. And gdi these two will be the death of me way too soon I don't even know if I want to end this fic because I love them too much and just ugh.

“Please don’t scare Kise-kun too much.”

 

The shifting of shirts and the sound of flowing water was the only response the omega received. Akashi simply proceeded on with his task, kneading softly on the omega’s scalp as he shampooed and rinsed the bluenette's hair. His supposed shower turned into a warm bath, courtesy of his husband.

 

“Are you mad, Akashi-kun?”

 

No response.

 

Kuroko inwardly sighed. Yes, he was also at fault, but he did not expect to be too into it that he even loss track of time. Akashi had cut down his vanilla milkshake consumption in accordance to a healthier diet, with extra approval from Midorima. And being presented with an alternative, well, he isn’t the type to say no to food when offered. In all honestly, he did not expect it to taste so good that even before Akashi arrived, he was already thinking of any possible market people might be selling the foreign fruit.

 

Resting his head on the edge of the tub to chance a stare at his husband, Kuroko repeated his question, “Are you mad, Akashi-kun?”

 

Akashi’s grip on the shower head tightened, big blue eyes staring into him combined with an innocently cute pout was more than enough to tug a smile on his lips. Kuroko knows how to handle him, alright. But he held it in, if his meeting was delayed any later, god knows what tragedy he could have come home to. Kuroko was on a healthy diet and he had to be extra strict when it comes to the omega’s sugar intake to minimize any possible risk for the omega and their baby’s safety.

 

He sighed, “I’m not mad at you,” Rinsing all the bubbles off the omega and drying him all too familiarly, Akashi added, “But I do not expect a repeat of this _incident_.”

 

He’s not mad. At least not at Tetsuya. Never at his Tetsuya.

 

“Do I make myself clear, Tetsuya?”

 

Seeing no room for arguments, Kuroko conceded, “Yes, Akashi-kun.”

 

Akashi hummed approvingly, slipping the bathrobe with ease on Tetsuya’s lithe frame.

 

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko called out softly.

 

Akashi hummed, encouraging the omega to continue as he tussled the robe’s uncut loops into a knot.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Akashi couldn’t help but smile approvingly. Tetsuya is the only person that has the power to tug at his emotions ever so easily. And he welcomes that warm and eagerly. Because Tetsuya is the only person he wants and he will ever want. And Tetsuya is the only one he will never give up on.

 

Leaning forward, he placed a warm and deep kiss against the omega’s forehead, no further words were needed for them to understand each other. The omega closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss as he breathed in his alpha’s scent. Akashi clasped their hands together, lifting the smaller one’s to kiss the tip of his fingers, tracing down to his palm. Kuroko answered his loving touch with a sweet purr and half lidded eyes. And Akashi was a weak man. Weak to the ethereal being named Kuroko Tetsuya.

 

His hand slid around the omega’s waist, finding the groove of his spine with practiced ease and familiarity. Kuroko arched his back instinctively, and Akashi wasted no time claiming the inviting lips of his omega. They started with chaste, slow and soft kisses till the omega pulled away.

 

Kuroko’s glistening lips mouthed innocently, “Ah, Kise-kun is still waiting downstairs.” He licked his lower lips, tasting the evidence of their mixed flavor together, “He must be hungry nnghh—“

 

Akashi clashed their lips forward again, teeth almost scraping against the other’s as he sucked the omega’s lower lips fervently. A growl resounded between them, “You do not speak of another alpha with these lips.”

 

Kuroko’s eye widened, taking in the appearance of his alpha. His inner omega always welcoming and overjoyed from the overflowing desire of his alpha. Allowing the possessiveness to soak and blend into his own scent, he crashed their lips once again. He parted his lips almost instantly, letting Akashi’s tongue invade his mouth as he pleased. And oh did that tongue moved with no restraint, marking every corner as it explored and lead his own tongue to a dance that seemed to promise sweet dominance and pleasure.

 

“ _Mine_ ,” Akashi growled as he lifted the omega into his arms without difficulty.

 

And Kuroko did not gasp in surprise; no. He began to laugh, gently at first then wholeheartedly.

 

“Yes, Seijurou-kun. I’m all yours.”

 

Akashi’s hum of amusement turned into a growl of pleasure.

 

 _Dinner be damned_.

 


	6. Of Responsibilities and Baby Bumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever mentioned AkaKuro is my otp but I ship Kuroko with everyone cause he’s just that shippable he frigging puts FedEx to shame? And that AoKuro fuckin hurts but that’s what makes me love that ship? Yah?

“Oi, Tetsu.”

 

Morning sickness, nausea and his heightened sensitivity of smells, he can cope pretty well with. But dizzy spells and fainting almost too regularly, he has a huge issue dealing with. He was never the type to bother people, heck; he was called a phantom for a reason. And truth be told, things were getting a bit out of hand recently.

 

“Hey, man. You okay?”

 

The concerned voice of his bestfriend pulled him out of his stupor, if only for a bit. Still slouched in a bench, hands supporting his head, Kuroko tried to open his eyes to assure his friend he was okay. Wrong move. His vision started swimming again in a pool of darkness and he could feel his strength leaving his body entirely.

 

“Oi, oi, Tetsu,” Aomine was supporting Kuroko’s full weight with his arms.

 

Kuroko couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips as he tried to battle his way out of unconsciousness.

 

“Shit, Tetsu. You’re scaring me. Hey.”

 

Aomine was panicking. Not yet a full blown panic but he’s pretty sure he’d be in a few seconds. He found his shadow swaying on his feet earlier, looking extremely pale while trying so hard to keep his balance. He even needed help to sit down, and even staying seated was a struggle for the bluenette.

 

“Aomine-kun…” Kuroko groaned out, brows squinting uncharacteristically as another wave of dizziness tempt to overtake.

 

Aomine did the most alpha thing he could do; rest the omega’s head against his scent glands in an effort to calm.

 

“I’m here, Tetsu,” He started rubbing the omega’s back in a soothing manner, “Don’t pass out on me, ‘ya hear?”

 

Kuroko basked in the scent of his former light, thankful for the familiar scent finally helping relax his senses that have gone haywire. He was fine a while ago, until a group of alphas passed by with overwhelming scents that assaulted his nostrils. And he couldn’t be more thankful with his low presence as he gagged on the spot, needing to rush to a public bathroom to puke his guts out. It was a downhill from there, his body refusing to cooperate with the most basic of tasks.

 

“Shit, Tetsu. Do I need to call an ambulance?” Aomine gruff, surprised by how easily the bluenette limped in his hold.  

 

“Hn,” Tetsu breathed out, “am fine.”

 

“Fuck if you’re fine,” Aomine  grumbled, “You could’ve texted me if you weren’t feeling well, you know.”

 

Kuroko mumbled incoherently.

 

“We can do this another day, I’m taking you home,” Aomine charged with finality, afraid to invoke a certain redhead’s wrath.

 

“Am fine.”

 

Yep, Kuroko and his stubbornness.

 

“No, you’re not. You look like shit,” Aomine blurted out, carding his fingers through the omega’s hair gently. _Though you smell a lot sweeter_. In case a certain redhead was listening cause you‘ll never know until a scissor comes landing on your face, Aomine decided to keep that thought to himself.

 

“Think you can stand or I get to carry you to my car?” And he just couldn’t help the smirk he had with the thought of Kuroko being too out of it to complain.

 

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko warned.

 

“Hey, don’t act as if you don’t like being carried around by Akashi.”

 

A light jab at Aomine’s stomach was Kuroko’s response.

 

Aomine laughed.

 

“You sure you don’t wanna go home to see your Akashi or you want me to call him so he’d be the one to carry the princess?”

 

Kuroko pinched his left side.

 

“Since when did Aomine-kun start making smart comments?”

 

Aomine scoffed.

 

“I’ve always had smart comebacks.”

 

Kuroko shifted slowly.

 

“Not the Ahomine-kun I know of, no.”

 

“You just haven’t seen the best of me yet.”

 

“I’ve seen the worst of you and I see no difference.”

 

Aomine groaned.

 

“Are you really my friend, Tetsu?”

 

“As a friend, I am simply putting you back where you belong.”

 

“Alright, alright. Geez, so mean.” Groaning, he added, ”Is this what Akashi has been teaching you?”

 

“Akashi-kun doesn’t need to teach me on how to handle you, Ahomine-kun.”

 

Aomine tried to open his lips to protest but only another loud groan escaped him.

 

“Groaning is not a smart comeback, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko laid out blatantly.

 

Aomine let out another loud groan, hiding his despair by burying his face against the omega’s tuff of hair.

 

Kuroko chuckled.

 

And Aomine had to admit he has things to be thankful for with Akashi. Ever since the two had been together, Kuroko had slowly opened up to them more. The both of them had relaxed by time, and it was a welcomed change. Maybe it was a part of growing old, maybe it was a part of a stronger friendship or maybe it was the sole beauty of falling in love. Regardless, none of them were complaining. Because Kuroko and Akashi had always been one part of a whole; and neither will be complete without the other.

 

“Feelin better?”

 

Kuroko nudged away from the alpha’s hold, “I am fine, Aomine-kun.”

 

“Tetsu,” Aomine let out a guttural sound, “You can’t even sit still, stop being so stubborn.”

 

“Aomine-kun.”

 

“What now?”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

“Oi, oi, what the fuck, Tetsu?” Aomine grabbed the omega’s arm to keep him in place, “What do you mean let’s go?”

 

“To buy a gift,” Kuroko replied with the usual stoic blankness.

 

“Tetsu,” Aomine suddenly felt so tired, “Forget about that, let’s just get you home, okay?”

 

“Aomine-kun, it’s already Friday. You need..” Kuroko paused, still feeling a bit lightheaded from his previous movement.

 

“Tetsu,” Aomine sighed, “You think I care about that shit right now? I just want to get you home.”

 

Kuroko eyed the alpha blankly.

 

“Hey,” Aomine groaned, ”I’m not talking about it that way. And we’re not doing this when you’re sick.”

 

“I’m not sick Aomine-kun, I’m just…”

 

Kuroko sighed.

 

He couldn’t help feeling guilty afterall. Aomine mentioned a week ago about attending a wedding ceremony of one of their superintendents in the police force. Kise happily volunteered to help the man find a suitable gift but couldn’t come due to unforeseen circumstances of being swamped with work. Courtesy of Akashi’s punishment. He was also at fault for the entire fiasco and offered to replace the blond. And the ceremony would be held this Sunday.

 

“Just tired.”

 

Though he had to admit he is starting to feel really sick.

 

“You idiot,” Aomine smirked and playfully ruffled the omega’s hair, “Don’t push yourself too far.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“You are and if you say anything else I’m gonna carry you to my car like the stubborn princess you are.”

 

A blank stare was all he got from the omega.

 

“Then allow me to take that offer, Aomine-kun.”

 

The smug grin from the alpha’s face immediately turned to a worried scowl as Kuroko closed his eyes and limped forward. Aomine thanked all the gods for his fast reflex , securing the unconscious omega in his arms.

 

“What the fuck Tetsu? Just how fucking tired are you?”


	7. Of Responsibilities and Baby Bumps II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a double update for Kuroko's birthday but gaming life happened. Ahahaha

“You up already? Feelin better?”

 

Kuroko growled.

 

Aomine halted in his steps, only wanting to check up on the omega when he saw him stirring uncomfortably in his sleep.

 

“Whoa, Tetsu. It’s just me.”

 

Kuroko never once growled. And it never once crossed his mind he’d be able to witness such unexpected behavior.

 

The omega met his eyes, pupils contracting almost in a vertical slit.

 

He gulped, trying to inch closer, “Calm down, okay? Are you still half-asleep?”

 

Omegas rarely growled. Only when they feel threatened, and Kuroko growling at him for god knows what, his alpha side was still simply screaming to comfort the obviously distressed omega.

 

“I just wanted to check on you cause you were fidgeting too much.”

 

Because Kuroko had always been a quiet sleeper. And he wouldn’t admit that his instincts were also commanding him to snuggle and cocoon the omega in his arms and warm blankets. _To protect_.

 

Why?

 

He doesn’t know, that’s why he’s blaming everything on instincts.  

 

“Tetsu, I’m not… I’m not gonna do anything to you, okay?”

 

He released a wave of calming pheromones, wanting to ease the heavy atmosphere.

 

“I brought you here cause my house was closer.”

 

Aomine could clearly hear another low growl resonating from Kuroko’s side.

 

And his heart lurched with the obvious rejection from the omega.

 

_He doesn’t want you._

 

“Akashi…”

 

Kuroko’s head perked up slightly at the mention of his alpha.

 

_See?_

 

Feeling otherwise dejected, Aomine informed, “Akashi’s on his way here.”

 

Kuroko’s shoulders relaxed slightly, he was still on guard and Aomine was trying not to focus on the heart wrenching pain he was feeling.

 

It was the first time he was rejected by Kuroko.

 

And it was his omegan side that rejected him.

 

It hurt.

 

It hurt so much he wanted to cry.

 

“Aomine-kun?”

 

The small voice brought him back to his senses.

 

“What’s— Are you okay?”

 

Aomine couldn’t help but let out a bitter laugh.

 

“Hey.”

 

He tried his best to get the usual smug grin he always had back in his face, “I should be the one asking you that.”

 

Kuroko eyed him intently.

 

Aomine tried to reach out, wanting to ruffle the omega’s hair to lessen the tension only to draw back just as fast. Afraid of another rejection.

 

“Akashi.. I called Akashi earlier so he’s coming to pick you up.”

 

To say the least, Kuroko was surprised by the meek behavior of the brusque alpha.

 

“Aomine-kun?”

 

“Y-yeah?” He punched himself mentally for stuttering.

 

“Is there something wrong?”

 

_Yes._

Aomine avoided the omega’s eyes, “No.”

 

“Aomine-kun.”

 

Aomine was biting the inside of his cheek to contain his emotions, “Tetsu…”

 

Kuroko ordered, “Aomine-kun.”

 

He’s still dealing with the sudden rejection and adding up a mad Tetsuya to that was too much. A mad Tetsuya was a hundred times worse than dealing with a certain head, afterall. Aomine sighed, “You just,” He scratched the back of his neck nervously while looking away, “Tetsu, you..”

 

Kuroko looked at the dejected face of his former light.

 

“You growled at me.”

 

_Ah._

 

Kuroko thought as much, seeing how the alpha looked. He had been unconsciously growling at people, specially alphas. He didn’t realize before he was growling at the head maid when she simply knocked on their room to wake them up for the day. Akashi was undoubtedly amused but otherwise banned anyone from entering their bedroom or approaching the omega unnecessarily. He even went as far as ordering them to use scent cancelling soaps.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kuroko apologized.

 

And in his defense, he woke up surrounded by an alpha’s scent. Not his own alpha’s.

 

“I wasn’t feeling very well.”

 

Aomine didn’t want the omega to apologize. He was shocked and incredibly hurt but he should have known better than to take it to heart. Kuroko was a mated omega and he was sick, he would obviously look for his alpha for comfort upon waking up. It was pure instinct, just like how he was so eager to protect the weakened bluenette.

 

“I know, I’m just…” Aomine groaned, “Fuck, let’s forget about it, okay?”

 

Kuroko was about to respond when the doorbell rang. He wanted to get up himself knowing who would be behind that door but he was still feeling a bit lightheaded, wobbling when he tried to stand. Aomine went to open the door and ordered him to sit still. He wanted so much to move out of bed and rid himself of another’s alpha’s scent but his body was still feeling really weak. It felt like all his muscles were sore, when he didn’t even do anything for him to be this tired. He didn’t want to sink back into the sheets or stay any longer in this house, he only wants Akashi.

 

After waiting for like hours, which was only a few seconds in reality, the redhead finally appeared at the bedroom door. Kuroko visibly sighed, almost whimpering at the sight. He wanted to be surrounded by his alpha’s scent, wanted to be marked by him again, wanted to feel his skin on his. He wanted those strong arms to wrap around him and whisper he belongs only to him, forever to him. He wanted Akashi. He wanted to go home.

 

Kuroko had to admit to himself he barely had any control with his emotions lately.

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi called out to him.

 

And that was enough for Kuroko to break down into tears.

 


	8. Of Responsibilities and Baby Bumps III

“Have you calmed down?”

 

Akashi rubbed the omega’s cheek, wiping out the traces of his tears.

 

Kuroko sniffed, “I’m sorry.”

 

Akashi admits he was surprised with the sudden emotional outburst of his usually stoic husband. The initial shock was then replaced with rage within a mere second, directed at the dark skinned alpha. Akashi immediately lunged for the other’s neck, choking and slamming him against the nearest wall. The other alpha seemed to be in greater shock, though it did not help his anger one bit, knowing that this alpha might have done something to his mate. Friend or not, no one is allowed to harm his omega. His Tetsuya. A pitiful whine from the omega brought him back to his senses, rushing towards to comfort his mate. But not before slamming down the taller alpha, knocking all the air out of him.  

 

Aomine remained still in the corner, coughing out and trying to breathe in all the lost air he suffered through. Kuroko clutched on his alpha tightly, refusing to let go and almost denying Akashi any form of movement. The omega sobbed in his alpha’s arms and Akashi allowed him, releasing all the comforting pheromones he could muster in his fit of rage. Kuroko slowly relaxed in his arms, and he took it as their cue to leave when the omega mumbled he wanted to go home.

 

“I don’t know what got into me.”

 

“Tetsuya, you don’t have anything to apologize for.”

 

The ride home was quiet, saved for the occasional sobs of his omega. Akashi had to check for any injuries, even so much as snarling at the driver for grazing the omega’s shirt when he opened the car door for them. Halfway through their ride, apologies were made, explanations even more so. Akashi had to remind himself to send a certain policeman a gift as a form of apology.

 

“It was your hormones talking.”

 

Kuroko sighed, “I hate this.”

 

Akashi chuckled at the pout his mate was wearing.

 

“I have no control over my emotions.”

 

He was never the type to show his emotions freely and now he can barely reign it in. Wearing Akashi’s coat and finally being surrounded by the alpha’s scent, Kuroko had calmed down greatly. The alpha’s arms encased his hips protectively, his face rested at the crook of Akashi’s neck. The alpha’s scent was like a drug his body craved and even the dizziness and nausea left his body instantly. He wonders if his entire pregnancy would be like this, he didn’t want to trouble Akashi that much. And just thinking about it made his eyes prick with new set of tears.

 

“Shh, it’s alright,” Akashi shushed him gently, moving his hands to rub his back, whispering sweet words into his ears.

 

It seems that pregnancy doesn’t just make his Tetsuya overly clingy and affectionate; emotional had to be added on the list, too. As bad as it sound, Akashi was rather amused by all the drastic changes. It was simply adding to his many reasons of loving Tetsuya more and more.

 

“I’m sor—“

 

Akashi lifted the omega's chin up for a kiss, effectively cutting him out, “I believe I said you have nothing to apologize for.” He pulled the omega closer to his body by the waist, “We’ve had enough apologies for the day. You understand, don’t you, Tetsuya?”

 

Kuroko buried his face back to Akashi’s neck before nodding.

 

Akashi hummed in approval, resuming his earlier task and rubbing gentle circles on the omega’s arms.

 

The moment they arrived home, the omega was already fast asleep in his arms. Akashi carried him to their bedroom with ease. He went ahead and wiped the omega’s body clean and changed his clothes in the process. The last thing he wants is for the omega waking up distressed from another’s alpha’s scent yet again. Akashi tucked him in, wanting to take a quick shower before joining his beloved.

 

“Sleep with me?” Kuroko slurred sleepily, tugging on his fingertips.

 

Akashi clasped their hands together, squeezing with all the affection he was feeling. He shifted back into the bed, because how could he ever say no to his omega? He leaned back to kiss Kuroko’s forehead, the tip of his nose, his jaw and finally his lips. Kuroko purred in response and Akashi simply kept on giving chaste kisses on his omega anywhere his lips can reach. His ears, neck, down to his collarbone. He didn’t want to leave only his scent on the pale skin, he wanted to mark every corner with love bites, wanted to scrape his teeth against the milky white skin and glisten everywhere with his saliva.

 

He wanted everyone to know the precious omega was his. The mating mark doesn’t feel enough anymore and Kuroko’s scent was slowly changing. It has become sweeter, more inviting, and more heavenly. He had seen the effect it had on people, alphas and betas alike. He wasn’t the only one who had gone overboard with the over protectiveness, the maids, the butler and even the driver had been very cautious around the omega. Then the growling started that he had to limit any unnecessary contact, which was really in his favor.

 

Akashi’s lips trailed down to the omega’s stomach and Kuroko moaned low and sighed. He lifted the omega’s shirt a bit and started peppering kisses to the nonexistent baby bump. Akashi had been the happiest with Tetsuya. But knowing they will be having their own little family soon, he started welcoming everyday even more so. They will soon have another person to share their love with. And it will be their very own child.

 

Akashi halted with his worshipping kisses, in a serious tone he broke the silence, “I think the baby just kicked.”

 

Kuroko let out a long exasperated sound, he’d been awake since his alpha started kissing his neck, it was just impossible to ignore. “That’s impossible, Akashi-kun.”

 

“Why is that?” Akashi questioned, seemingly convinced he was on the right.

 

“I’m only six weeks pregnant.”

 

Akashi hummed but followed through, “But this is my baby. He will be absolute like his father.”

 

Kuroko was torn between taking his husband seriously, laughing out loud or kicking him off the bed. He chooses to dismiss it in the end, Akashi was really just not meant for jokes, “I’m probably just hungry.”

 

Akashi frowned at his answer, “When was the last time you ate?”

 

“Lunch, but I threw it all up.”

 

“I’ll make you a proper meal," Akashi offered, "Do you want to eat anything in particular?”

 

“Nap,” Kuroko yawned, “Can we nap first? I’m tired.”

 

Akashi nodded, leaving a few more kisses on the omega’s stomach before positioning himself properly on the bed. They still had a few hours to spare before dinner. A little nap wouldn’t hurt. He slid his arms under the omega’s head and Kuroko sighed contentedly, burrowing his face against the redhead’s chest. His other arm found it’s way to the omega’s hips, pulling him closer after pulling up the blanket on their bodies. Kuroko did the same, resting his arm on Akashi’s side all too familiarly.

 

They drifted off to sleep like usual, chest to chest, skin to skin.

 

Kuroko, content to finally have the alpha’s presence surrounding him.

 

And Akashi, deliberately looking forward to see Kuroko swollen with their pup.

 

* * *

 

 

 OMAKE

 

Aomine remained dazed, lost, empty and confucked. He made his friend cry and he doesn’t even know the reason why. He just knows it’s his fault. The incessant ringing of his phone fell into deaf ears as he contemplates all his life choices. The ringing stopped only to be followed by his doorbell, which he couldn’t be bothered to check who because someone kill him right now.

 

“Dai-chan!”

 

Loud cackling of heels against his floor and the familiar voice of his childhood friend wasn’t even enough to drown away his misery.

 

“Dai-chan why aren’t you answering your phone?!” Satsuki shouted from the living room, trudging forwards into the only bedroom in his apartment complex, “You promised—“ The female alpha froze in place, seeing his childhood friend huddled pitifully in a corner and looking like an abandoned child. Coupled with the room smelling of—

 

_Distress._

 

Satsuki rushed to his friend almost immediately, asking him what happened and what was wrong, which was only met with silence and not even a single glance at her. She couldn’t even comprehend if the alpha was aware of her presence at all. It was worrying her gravely, Daiki has never acted like this before. He had never looked so broken. Left with no other choice, Satsuki sobbed and started wailing against his childhood friend’s shoulder which seemed to catch the alpha’s attention for a bit.

 

“I made him cry,” Aomine spoke in an almost inaudible voice.

 

_What?_

 

Satsuki now was even more confused but was interrupted with a phone ringing. She reached for the abandoned phone of the male alpha, checking to see who the caller was, “Tetsu-kun is calling.”

Aomine snatched the phone out of her hand so fast and it was probably the strongest reaction he got from the alpha for the last few minutes.

“Te-Tetsu?,” The dark skinned male answered hesitantly.

_Aomine-kun, hello._

Aomine gulped, and he was sure it was heard loud and clear from the other line.

 

_I’m sorry about earlier, I wasn’t acting like myself._

Aomine just felt so relieved to hear the omega’s voice. He called. That means he wasn’t mad. Surely the omega had his own logical reason for acting so uncharacteristically, but he didn’t even want to hear it. He just wanted to be able to stay at the omega’s side. He can’t lose him a second time.

“Tetsu..”

 

_I didn’t mean to cry like that, I was not—_

“Tetsu,” Aomine cut him off.

 

_Yes, Aomine-kun?_

“Are you feeling better now?”

 

_Yes, Aomine-kun. I’m all better._

Aomine sighed in relief, “Then that’s all that matters.”

 

The other line was silent for a few seconds.

 

_Thank you, Aomine-kun._

“Yeah, take care of yourself better.”

 

_Yes, Aomine-kun._

“Yeah, okay.”

 

Aomine cut off the call abruptly like that, his emotions finally getting the better of him. And for the first time since the winter cup, Tetsu made him cry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to be in hiatus for a few months. Yikes


	9. Of Smells and Favorites

 

“Welcome home, Seijurou-sama.”

 

To say Akashi was in a bad mood will be an understatement. He was livid, yes. Some people just need to know their place. Leading a company is but an easy task, dealing with illogical people, a different story overall. If you ask him to choose over staying at home all day with Tetsuya and work? Well, once he convinces Tetsuya into being a stay at home housewife, surely his schedule will be mended accordingly. He was the president of his own company for a reason and admittedly, who would want a jobless alpha? Specially now that he has to prepare for the future of three people.

 

Akashi started his everyday routine after getting home, following the scent of his husband to reach him. Kuroko was off from work today due to a local holiday. And Akashi, being Akashi, just had to leave work early as well to spend more time with his omega. The trailing led him down to the laundry room. Unsurprised where his nose led him to, Kuroko had made it clear that he did not want to abhor all household chores to the maids. And Akashi had agreed, within the condition of doing so only in his free days, not counting the weekends. Which reminds him that they now have to redo the said agreement due to Tetsuya’s condition.

 

He was greeted by the sleeping figure of his husband. Curled up into a ball in a pile of laundry, nose buried deep in the pajamas Akashi wore last night. A blanket was draped on the omega’s body, his signature bedhead already visible. It was an adorable sight, really; the unanswered calls and texts for the last two hours immediately forgotten.

 

Akashi gently caressed the omega’s cheek with his thumb, “My love.”

 

Kuroko stirred, brows scrunching as he tried to fight the sleep off his eyes.

 

Akashi leaned down to meet his lips against the other’s, a sweet bundle of adorableness he can never resist.

 

“’kashi-kun?,” Kuroko sleepily mumbled.

 

“You’ll catch a cold if you sleep here.”

 

“Welcome home,” Kuroko yawned then snuggled back into his makeshift nest.

 

Akashi smiled, Kuroko was never the morning type of person. He thumbed away the loose strands of hair on the omega’s forehead, proceeding to encase him within his hold. He had been carrying the omega a lot recently, and he will make full use of the situation till it last.

 

“No,” Kuroko pushed him away.

 

“Tetsuya?” Akashi questioned; voice evident with surprise.

 

This was a first.

 

“You smell.”

 

He had to do a double take to process what the omega had told him. The great Seijurou-sama pathetically sniffed his clothes and the very faint scent hit him. It was Reo’s idea for good riddance and lit up incense inside his office. The client they had to deal with today was beyond help and Reo demanded they light up one so as for him to not carry the bad luck back to his beloved Tetsuya at home. He also refused to let Akashi take the rest of the day off without agreeing to, and apparently it was his friend’s new line of business. That was some really strong incense to even reach far back in his clothing, or maybe it was just Tetsuya’s oversensitive nose to pick it up.

 

Akashi pulled back as requested, “I’ll go get changed.”

 

“No,” Kuroko pouted.

 

“I’ll be quick, love,” Akashi reassured him with a soft kiss on the forehead.

 

“No,” Kuroko repeated, tugging on the hem of his shirt, “Off.”

 

Akashi smiled then chuckled, a demandingly affectionate and pouting Tetsuya is something he never thought he’d need in his life till now. He obeyed his omega, amused. He stripped off all the layers of his clothing till he’s fully bare on top. Akashi caught the omega staring fixedly at him the entire time and he simply had to tease.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

Kuroko hummed approvingly.

 

Akashi chuckled heartily in return.

 

Kuroko smirked at him and lifted the blanket away from his body, tugging Akashi’s oversized shirt he was currently wearing by the edge, pulling it up to his chest, showing the expanse of milky white skin covered with sinful, reddish love bites from their shared passion the previous night. He tangled his legs suggestively with eyes never leaving his alpha, “Like what you see?”

 

Akashi growled approvingly.

 

Going back home every day to his Tetsuya is definitely his favorite time of the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so fucking domestic if someone wants to stab me right now, I’ll take it. lolpls. Anyways, is gunna be March next week so hiatus. New job and all. I released a short akakuro one shot tho, for all your hype needs *wriggles eyebrows*


	10. Of Smells and Favorites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, I’m on hiatus. Tbh I never expected this fic, or any of my fics to do well enuf and get more than a hundred kudos. And with all said and done, I really want to post atleast a chapter a month cause I’m a reader myself and I know how hard the wait is for ongoing fics you’ve fallen inlove with. I’ll try, I’m tryin, I’m gonna try but can’t promise anything so there’s that. And am sorry for the Victuuri readers cause angst is 10x harder to write than fluff and I’m only halfway done for stigma. Y’all are precious gems in this world and thank you for giving my fics a go <3

 

“Tetsuya, love. You need to eat.”

 

Kuroko, plopped on his lap almost like a dead weight, nose buried deep in the crook of his neck only groaned with disinterest. A bad case of morning sickness on a Sunday morning prompted an unusual session of clinginess from the omega. Any other day and Akashi would welcome being tangled all day long together in their daybed, as tempting as it sounded; he had to be the rational one. Kuroko had been having trouble keeping anything down, and they have yet to find pills that will work with the omega. And even without strict orders from a doctor for the omega to always have three meals a day, Akashi had already taken it upon himself to ensure such.

 

Shifting the blanket away from their bodies and with a gentle back rub, Akashi tried again, ”Your milkshake won’t taste as good melted, hm?”

 

Akashi felt Kuroko’s sigh against his skin, the omega still refusing to move. The alpha couldn’t help a sigh of his own, he simply doesn’t have the heart to move Kuroko, not after finally seeing him in obvious comfort after dealing with persistent nausea since the previous night. The omega already had trouble sleeping as it is, but he has yet to take his vitamins and other medications for the day. Seeing it was already past eleven in the morning, Akashi had to somehow probe. Not advisable to be taken with an empty stomach, the alpha had been coaxing the omega to eat for almost half an hour.

 

“Love, you have to eat,” He kissed the tuft of bed hair the blue head was sporting.

 

Kuroko finally shifted, but only to move closer. It was very endearing, really. For Kuroko to choose him over his favorite vanilla shake. Akashi pulled him into a tight embrace, because he couldn’t resist not doing so. The omega’s skin felt warm, and that was another thing Akashi had to consider. Kuroko’s fever had been going on and off, as persistent as his morning sickness was. They had known the entire pregnancy wouldn’t be kind, but it was taking all of Akashi to not ban Kuroko from going out and doing anything at all. As proud as he was with his omega, he’s not ready to take any risk concerning his mate and baby’s safety. He wonders how he can ever approach the subject without both of their stubbornness clashing.

 

“Even a little will do,” Inhaling the sweet scent of his omega, he coaxed further, “You have to eat for the baby.”

 

Kuroko pressed his face further into his alpha’s neck, breathing deep. A light shiver travelled his body from the absence of the warm blanket. Somehow, he has the strong urge to choke his husband for disturbing his long wanted sleep, yet a part of him wants to cling and continue to drown in the familiar scent calming him considerably.

 

The idea of food was revolting, enough to give his stomach an unpleasant churn. He will most probably throw up everything again and it has only been a few hours since he could finally take a break from the bathroom trips. He would appreciate a few more hours of a peaceful sleep, but the worry in his husband’s voice was tugging on his guilt. He felt tired and drained, a week long sleep sounds so good. Akashi started rubbing his back soothingly, the gentleness relaxing him further.  

 

“Please, love?” the alpha whispered.

 

Kuroko forced his eyes open and his head started to pound instantly. A soft whimper escaped his lips as he shut them close. Akashi encased him once again in another hug, shushing him in a comforting manner. Nigou whined besides their feet, sensing the discomfort of his master. Akashi had to pet the dog with his other hand, the other not ceasing to rub his omega’s back. A few minutes and the omega’s breathing have once again evened, signaling the bluenet had fallen back to sleep.

 

Akashi gestured for the waiting maid to clean the table, all the food remained untouched. Nigou had also resumed back to his sleeping position. Akashi sighed. Their last visit to the hospital did not go well. Kuroko kept on losing weight and that was not a good thing considering his already small frame. His body is still in the process of changing to accommodate the life growing inside of him. Added to the fact that this was the omega’s first pregnancy, his condition was rather delicate. His hand fumbled for his phone, dialing a certain green head’s number.

 

_Akashi._

The other line recognized, picking up from the first ring.

“Shintarou.”

 

_Is there something wrong?_

“Tetsuya is running a fever,” Carding his fingers through his omega’s hair, he added, “And he’s still unable to keep anything down.”

 

_How long has the fever been and how—_

 

Akashi abandoned his phone after hearing another whimper from his omega. Kuroko tried to push him away weakly, a hand clamped on his mouth. Akashi gently shifted the omega to his side, his hand not leaving the omega’s back, the other fetching the bin prepared accordingly. There was nothing left to come out and Kuroko could only dry heave. A few torturous seconds of heaving and tearing, Kuroko’s body limped back against his.

 

“Your child is very taxing,” Kuroko mumbled weakly.

 

“ _Our._ ” Akashi corrected with a smirk, knowing full well how the omega will take it.

 

A light chuckle then Kuroko conceded, “Our.”

 

Deciding to humour his husband further, Akashi’s hand found its way to the omega’s mid, “It’s a bit too early to give your mother troubles.”

 

Kuroko hummed, “Like father like child.”

 

Akashi shrugged, “So I’m troublesome now?”

 

“Yes, now be a good husband and please stop disturbing my sleep.”

 

Akashi’s shoulders shook lightly from his laughter, “Is that an order?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And if I refuse?,” Akashi questioned, amused.

 

“Do you want to sleep in the sofa tonight?”

 

Another laugh escaped him, “How can I be a good husband if I let my mate sleep alone?”

 

“Then shut up and just let me sleep,” Kuroko ordered.

 

A hearty laugh almost turned into a snort. Nobody orders an Akashi around. Specially not one Akashi Seijurou, never Akashi Seijurou. But there will always be one exception to any rule. And his was Kuroko Tetsuya — the only one willing and can break all his rules. He was so — what did people call it? Whipped. He was so whipped for Tetsuya.

 

And that’s okay.

 

Because Tetsuya will always be his favorite person, his favorite everything.


	11. Of GoM and Possessiveness

“ _Kuroko_?”

 

 

Kuroko has thought about it, _really_. But it always seemed to slip of his mind ever so easily, and the continuous banter of his alpha and the other did not help one bit during those times. He had wanted to verify the _do’s_ and _don’ts_ himself for the longest he could imagine, with months to count even. He knows it isn’t a good enough excuse, yet could he even really call it an excuse himself?

 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Brows furrowed, a scowl and with an upset aura radiating freely from the green head, he approached Kuroko’s group, “Are you planning to play _basketball_?”

 

 

By instincts alone, the three alphas that he were with immediately shielded him from the approaching threat. Aomine looked almost ready to pounce, Kagami stayed by his side with an arm outstretched to stop him from any movement, and Kuroko found himself enclosed in Kise’s arms protectively. He couldn’t decide whether to find the situation funny or endearing, considering the other was also their friend.

 

 

“What do you want, _four eyes_?” Aomine almost growled.

 

 

Midorima stood unfazed, if the slight twitch of his fingers counted, “ _Move_ , I am not talking to you.”

 

 

“I _said_ what the fuck do you _want_ ,” Aomine bared his teeth, the other two alpha’s form tensing behind him.

 

 

Kuroko decided himself the situation before him looked rather comical. The five of them standing in a court, three alphas protecting one omega against another alpha, to others, it would most definitely look like the usual street fight. If Akashi was around, he was positive his husband will find it amusing. Pushing himself away from the blond alpha’s hold, he released the ball from his grip, igniting towards the dark skinned alpha’s back. Kuroko had been sure for the longest time that the other was functioning too much from instincts alone, as Aomine managed to catch the pass by heart even in the last second.

 

 

The alpha yelped, “Tetsu, what the fuck?!”

 

 

“Please don’t fight with your friend,” he scolded like he would a child.

 

 

“I’m not—,” Aomine snarled but paused momentarily, the reality of the situation finally settling in, “I wasn’t— I was just—“ Aomine groaned in defeat, exasperated, “It was his fucking fault for coming like that!”

 

 

Midorima scowled, his brows further furrowing in obvious annoyance, “You don’t know the gravity of the situation so don’t act as if this is my fault.” Fixing his glasses, he added, “Though I can’t say I expect anything less from _you_.”

 

 

“What did you say, you fucker?!” Aomine spat out menacingly, closing the small distance from the other alpha, grabbing him by the collar.

 

 

 _Alphas and their hot headedness_.

 

 

The two alphas beside Kuroko tensed again, unsure whether to break or join the rapidly darkening atmosphere. The other two seemed ready to claw at each other’s throat, simply waiting for a single noise to signal a start. The air was thick with raging pheromones of alphas and Kuroko and his sensitive nose seemed to have had enough of it. He sneezed. And everyone’s attention immediately drifted to him and his nose decided to give another sneeze.

 

 

“Kurokocchi, your sneeze is so cute!” As anti-climatic as it was, Kise was the first one to break out of the trance.

 

 

“Kise-kun, I can’t—“ he was cut off by another sneeze, finding himself trapped in another one of the blond’s suffocating hug.

 

 

To his surprise though, it was Aomine and Midorima who decided to separate the blond away from him. The atmosphere was slowly calming down in a considerable manner, and Midorima moved him to sit at the closest bench, possibly aware of what he was currently going through. Aomine still held a complaining Kise and Kagami was swooping off the discarded ball.

 

 

“Kuroko,” Midorima’s tone was already scolding, ”Does Akashi even know you’re here?”

 

 

Aomine scoffed, “Why would Akashi need to know where he is? Tetsu’s not his fucking _pet_.”

 

 

Ignoring the alpha behind, Midorima sighed, “Does he know?”

 

 

Kuroko nodded.

 

 

Lips pursed in a thin line, Midorima announced, “I’m calling Akashi.”

 

 

“Midorima-kun,” Kuroko sneezed, he really can’t bother his husband with something so ridiculous, the green head obviously wanting to report everything to Akashi. He sniffed before reasoning out, “I wasn’t planning to play an entire game with them.”

 

 

“ _Kuroko_ ,” Midorima’s voice was heavy, tone kept professional as if he’s speaking to one of his patients, “You can’t do anything strenuous.”

 

 

Kuroko wanted to argue that passing is not that strenuous if he does things to a minimum but Midorima didn’t give him any chance to defend himself.

 

 

“You can’t play basketball or any sports, not in your current _condition_.”

 

 

The other three watching everything in surprise and confusion, screamed in unison, “What condition Kurokocchi / Tetsu / Kuroko?!”

 

 

Kuroko’s eyes shifted from the green head to the noise makers, wide eyes searching for answers in his blue ones. He would have chuckled if not for the itchiness in his nose which resulted to another sneeze. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded from all the sneezing and the alphas in front are not holding anything back from the drastic shifts of their scents complimenting the ever changing emotions on their faces.

 

 

“Is that why you were in the hospital before?” Kagami spoke for the first time since the green head arrived.

 

 

“What condition is he talking about, Tetsu?! And what hospital before?!” Aomine insisted behind.

 

 

The barrage of questions continued and Kuroko soon found the two alphas kneeling in front of him, hands gripping on his knees as they kept asking multitudes of things, without giving him the slightest chance of answering. Midorima was also stunned from the display, not quite sure with what his next move should be.

 

 

Time stood before them when Kise finally asked a level-headed question, “Kurokocchi, since when were you sick?” But was immediately shattered by his follow up, with tears in his eyes as he gasped out, “Are you dying, Kurokocchi?!”

 

 

The other two went rampant with another set of questions as the blond alpha decided to join them on the floor. Kuroko’s fist itched to land a punch on each of their faces, seeing how they’re already positioned perfectly for that. His eyes met with Midorima’s, who looked as done as he was. Midorima honestly felt guilty for giving a reason for the sudden ruckus, but in his defense, he was simply being a good doctor to one of his patients. Not like he was heavily concerned with Kuroko’s well-being, _no_. Not like his feet immediately rushed towards the basketball court upon seeing a familiar blue head because he was worried, _no_. Not like he had the urge to scoop the omega in his arms, bring him home and settle him down protectively in a nest, _no_. He was simply being a professional doctor to his patient, at least that’s what he convinced himself as he cleared his throat.

 

 

Which didn’t really gain any attention from the three rambling idiots but that much was obvious. Maybe calling Akashi by now is a good enough solution from their current predicament. But it seems the gods had not completely forsaken them as their savior came in the form of a beaming Takao, which in all honesty, Midorima had forgotten about. The two were on a hospital visit in the area and Midorima, being his _not_ so concerned self with his patients, took off rather abruptly from the ambulance on their way back to the hospital. After shooing the rest of the medical team back on their own, Takao decided to follow his superior.

 

 

More curious than confused, the beta asked in an amused tone, “What’s going on, Shin-chan?”

 

 

It was Kise who noticed first, deciding to direct his questions at the newcomer regarding _his_ Kurokocchi’s condition. The other two alphas visibly having light bulbs going on above their heads as they decided to join in confronting the beta instead. Takao’s confusion started weighing down his curiosity as he slowly processed all the questions thrown at him. He, himself, started searching for answers, concern painting his face as he directed his gaze to his friend and fellow doctor. The innocent gesture spurred another idea from the three alphas, as they started directing their questions now to the green head. The questions were never ending and he never really was given any chance to respond to a single one.

 

 

Midorima sighed, his fingers reaching for his temples to rub. He barely even realized he had his eyes closed till he opened them once again, seeing the now empty bench, “Kuroko…” He mumbled, “Where’s Kuroko?”

 

 

The other three were silenced as they whipped their heads to the bench. Their attention diverted instantly to finding the omega.

 

 

“If it’s Kuroko…” Takao started and pointed ahead, “He went to the toilets.”

 

 

A loud crash and the five of them rushed forward to the omega’s direction. The sight that greeted them after Aomine kicked the door open forced a growl from the group. Kuroko was surrounded by three alphas, one holding his wrist in a bruising manner with the other two sneering at the display. One of the toilet stall’s door was unhinged, the cause of the loud crash now obvious. The interruption did not go unnoticed by the alphas and a single shift of their bodies revealed a male beta lying on the ground, hands protectively on his face as his entire body tremble.

 

 

“Ho~  _What’s this_?” The man holding Kuroko sneered as he eyed all of them, “Which one of them is your alpha, pretty one?”

 

 

Kagami and Aomine bolted from their spot but froze rather instantly; scared for their own lives. It has been a long time since they had seen Kuroko this angry, even if it was only the omega’s back facing them. They value their lives and an angry Kuroko was more than enough of a threat, thank you very much.

 

 

“ _Let_ me go,” Kuroko voiced out, cold.

 

 

“Aha! You're a feisty one, aren’t ‘ya?” The alpha mocked, “But I’ll make sure to put that mouth of yours into full use.”

 

 

Kuroko allowed the alpha to pull him closer by the wrist as his other companions decided to join their leader’s laughter. Taking full advantage of the close proximity, Kuroko kneed the offending alpha at the crotch, making him a groaning mess as he crouched from the pain. Unsatisfied with the outcome, Kuroko landed an ignite pass _kai_ at the alpha’s face displayed in front of him defenselessly. The alpha’s butt planted on the ground, stunned and shaking his head to battle his way out of unconsciousness. His comrades stood, mouths gaping and eyes wide. A snort from the alphas on the opposite side woke them up from their trance, lunging at Kuroko in all their glory. Choosing that moment to step in, Kagami gut punched the other backwards, Kise kicking the other alpha away and Aomine manning the one on the ground. It was Midorima who decided to pull Kuroko away from the event, _Kuroko who was missing again._ Looking around, he found the omega helping up the still shivering male beta up. He sighed and decided to help the two but Takao had beaten him to it.

 

 

Once everything had calmed down, the offenders led by the police beaten and bruised, Midorima decided enough was enough. The scowl he had earlier was back on his face as he confronted the omega, “What the _fuck_ were you thinking, Kuroko?”

 

 

The others gasped in surprise, hearing the green head curse for the first time. Kuroko simply met his glares with his own, “He was being ganged up on, I merely wanted to help.”

 

 

“Against three alphas?!” Midorima spat out. He knew Kuroko had his own sense of justice but this was going overboard. First, the basketball match he barely stopped and now, _this._ It was simply too much. Both in a single day, even.

 

 

“That’s why he needed help,” Kuroko spat back.

 

 

Midorima growled disapprovingly, “You could’ve been seriously hurt!”

 

 

“But I wasn’t,” Kuroko defiantly returned.

 

 

The green head felt something in him snap, refusing to recognize the firm hands holding him back as he continued his outburst, “You can’t be doing any of this _shit_ when you’re pregnant.” The cursing was so uncharacteristic yet he couldn't find it in himself to care, he needed to put some sense into the omega even before he starts regretting things, “You know how dangerous this —“

 

 

A hard pull, choked gasps and an echoing screech of ‘ _what_ ’ broke their verbal fight. Only to be followed by screams of, “You’re pregnant Kurokocchi / Tetsu / Kuroko?!”

 

 

Realization hit Midorima as the omega sighed, Kuroko’s shoulders slumping and the glare from his eyes were replaced by something akin to annoyance.

 

 

Well, _oops_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one get a beta reader, which god do we pray to?


	12. Of GoM and Possessiveness

"I'm surprised all of you came back unscathed."

 

 

Akashi hummed teasingly, studying the forlorn faces of his friends looking back at him sullenly. A sudden call from his omega had him driving back home. A pissed off Tetsuya ordered him to come home and hung up right away. Knowing how hard it is to handle his husband when in that mood had him leaving the conference hall in lightning fast record, only to come back to his omega that decided to lock himself inside their bedroom and a bunch of familiar faces loitering their house - the latter which he decided to blatantly ignore.

 

 

Almost an hour of coaxing behind the closed bedroom door, which Akashi decided he hated so much, rivaling how annoyingly unpleasant he finds the bunch of indisposable idiots he shooed away for good. Tetsuya finally decided to open up for him with the promise of having the forbidden craving of raw fish, particularly sushi for dinner later. Akashi is already conjuring all the necessary punishments for the awaiting ears downstairs. It had been a while since he and Tetsuya had the chance to spend a month all by themselves and he would gladly acquiesce the offer.

 

 

Akashi joined a pouting and sulky Tetsuya in their bed, the omega easily nuzzling for warmth. The alpha would have found the action very endearing if not for the irritated scent the omega was radiating in waves. Kuroko had always been keen in controlling his own pheromones and the obvious discomfort was troubling. Stress is bad for the omega and their baby, afterall.

 

 

The omega's explanation was brief - trouble at the court that led to a revelation none of them was prepared for. Kuroko had admitted he was partly at fault, and was willing to let things as is. But one thing led to another and Midorima had announced his pregnancy. Which, in all seriousness was not taken well by the group. Kuroko explained the rest with cheeks flushed red in annoyance - Aomine, deciding to swoop him off his feet because he shouldn't be walking, Kagami, taking off his jacket down to his basketball jersey because he needed to be kept warm, Midorima, who started fighting with Aomine about the proper ways to carry a pregnant person because he's a doctor and Kuroko was his patient and Kise - oh god, Kise. Kise who cried on the spot about finally having a baby together with his Kurokocchi and that he will take full responsibility.

 

 

 _Ah_ , yes. Punishments are indeed, in order.

 

 

In which doesn't entail the end of the omega's unfortunate circumstance - Takao decided it was the best time to ask when he can expect a mini version of Kuroko running around since that would be, apparently, cute as fuck. The blond screeched out in an over stimulus manner, not in the least appreciated by the bluenet and was followed with an overzealous statement that his and Kurokocchi's babies will always be the cutest because that's just how perfect they are for each other. Aomine scoffed at the blond going over his head because, obviously, his and Tetsu's babies will be the cutest. Kagami interjected with his own, _Our baby will be the cutest in a tiger onesie_. And Midorima with a silent mutter of, _Ohasa's prediction that a combination of green and blue is the luckiest for both cancer and aquarius_.

 

 

And no, Kuroko was not in the least amused with anything and tried pushing himself out of the dark skinned alpha's hold which Aomine returned with a firmir squeeze. That irked Kuroko even more and if doing things calmly doesn't work, so be it. Kuroko landed an ignite pass at the alpha's mid that seemed to mock his situation every flex of the tanned muscles. Aomine stumbled but kept his hold, resulting for the others to switch in panic mode and start arguing about who should carry Kuroko home - and no, not his and Akashi's home but their own homes. Because according to Kise, they also need to start decorating the nursery at his house and prepare everything else their baby needs as early as now.

 

 

  
A string of _Shut up_ and _Don't even think about following me_ , once the omega finally freed himself with a rough push and a growl, made the arguably annoying idiots stood frozen on the spot. Kuroko managed to ride back home in peace, finally having a taste of normalcy. But his rest wasn't long lived as the alphas decided to appear on their doorstep after an hour, begging for forgiveness and convincing him to come home with them. The omega admitted he doesn't have the energy to keep dealing with them, subtly squeezing in that he doesn't want to be in prison with the title of _Pregnant Omega Gone on Alpha Killing Spree_ and wisely decided on locking himself up and calling Akashi.

 

 

  
And the thing with combining pregnancy hormones and a certain Kuroko Tetsuya, can easily turn Akashi's own mood to amusement and rage in a split second. With the omega barely able to control his own scent, Akashi could clearly smell the distress his mate was holding off from their bond. Kuroko had his own worries, from his too sensitive nose down to dealing with his own husband's possessiveness, he really could use a few breaks in between, thank you very much.

 

 

  
Which brought Akashi to the current predicament.

 

 

  
"But I am not as forgiving as Tetsuya."

 

 

  
The four alphas on their knees visibly gulped, knowing full well what sort of promises the redheaded alpha's words entails. The only beta in the room, lucky enough to not fully sense Akashi's raging pheromones, seem to be unperturbed, though he was on the same position on the floor with the other alphas.

 

  
"It's been a while since I've seen you so scared, Shin-chan," Takao whispered, snickering.

 

 

  
Which didn't escape the red head's ears, "Kazunari," Akashi hushed in the most terrifying tone the beta feared, "I did not give you the permission to speak."

 

 

  
Takao swallowed dryly, the mistake of turning his head after being addressed and meeting the alpha's eyes directed at him turned his entire body to jelly, if not for Midorima's hand that supported him; he would have ended up face first planted on the ground.

 

 

  
"Daiki," Akashi's attention switched to the tanned male, "You are expected to help the police force in Aokigahara."

 

 

  
Aomine's head snapped up way too fast, a loud cracking sound was heard, "Akashi that's —"

 

 

  
"Voluntarily," Akashi continued on.

 

 

Aomime tried to retort further but no sounds came from his opened mouth. Voluntary meant no pay, no sleep, no Mai-chan and no rest for who knows how long in a place he has never heard of until now.

 

  
"Tonight," Akashi added and Aomine remained standing with his mouth hanging open. The other three alphas sensing a foreboding warning as the redhead continued, "With Taiga."

 

 

Kagami's mouth followed the tanned male's wide open one, refusing to believe what he just heard. He wasn't a part of the Generation of Miracles, why does he have to take part in this punishment? He wanted to retort but chickened out instantly upon meeting Akashi's judging orbs.

 

 

"Shintarou," The alpha went on, switching to the greenhead, "It's the perfect time for a business trip, wouldn't you agree?"

 

 

Midorima swallowed heavily, fingers reaching to adjust his glasses and no, his fingers were not shaking, mind you. The idea alone that Akashi was aware of his impending business trip for the longest time wasn't surprising at all, "Akashi, I'm –"

 

 

"Tetsuya's medical record will be transferred to your father," Akashi cut him off.

 

 

Lips pursed in a thin line, because it's not like Kuroko's pregnancy was the reason he kept declining a business trip, Midorima cleared his throat, "As a doctor, I wouldn't advise –"

 

 

"Your plane will leave at 6pm," Akashi deliberately ignored him, "And Kazunari will serve as your medical intern."

 

 

Takao flipped his head too fast, eyes wide in disbelief because Shin-chan's business trip was supposed to be 4-6 weeks long and he still has tons of paperworks needed to be done or the same Shin-chan will kill him mercilessly. Sneaking a glance to Akashi was by far just another addition to his mistakes since the alpha's eyes directly met his for a second but was more than enough to send warning signs to his brain. He was a beta, for fuck's sake yet his instincts was going in shambles with just a single glance.

 

  
"If you don't have any questions, you may leave," Akashi commanded more than assure them, the underlying threat of asking a single question was obviously not an option.

 

 

The alphas stood up in defeat, arms deflated and spirits drained.

 

 

"And Ryouta."

 

 

Kise flinched, of course Akashi didn't forget about him. This was the famous red demon, Akashi Seijurou. And he was a fool to even believe for a damn second that Akashi will somewhat let him free. The blond alpha can only pray mentally, his own mind processing that no punishments can be worse than being away from his Kurokocchi. Not even being sent to Africa and doing labor work will. He was still a model despite being a pilot, surely Akashi wouldn't do something to possibly ruin his career.

 

 

"Your letter of intent to help a community in Africa build better homes has been approved."

 

 

Kise swayed on his feet, feeling dizzy from what the redhead just provided.

 

 

"You will travel by sea in an hour."

 

 

The blond felt blackspots dancing in his vision.

 

 

"I'll see you in three months."

 

 

With a loud thud against the cold, hard floor, Ryouta Kise saw a glimpse of all his happy memories before darkness took him.

 

 


	13. Of GoM and Possessiveness

"Yes,  cancel my schedule for the day."

 

 

 

Shutting down his phone, Akashi sighed for the tenth time in the wee hour of a peaceful morning. Knocking on the bathroom door once again, trying to push his way through his husband's stubbornness.

 

 

 

"Tetsuya, open the door."

 

 

 

Another flush was heard from the bluenet's end and the only humanly response Akashi got from the other was a mumbled _'I'm fine'_ that was almost twenty minutes ago, considering how long the two of them had been up and his husband scaldingly moving away from their snuggled embrace.

 

 

 

It was finally the next morning after successfully getting rid of all the unnecessary companions and Akashi honestly wanted to spend the whole day in bed together with his omega. His omega that's been locked up yet again and separated  from him with yet another door. And Akashi is tempted to remove all doors from their home as reasonable as he can be.

 

 

 

A click woke Akashi from his own musings and made him realize how hard he's been holding onto the knob. His eyes finally met exhausted blue ones and all Akashi could focus on is comforting his omega. Reaching to touch the other,  his warm hand felt an almost freezing skin, "I'm sorry,  love."

 

 

 

"Why are you apologizing,  Akashi-kun?" Kuroko questioned,  staring straight into his dual toned orbs.

 

 

 

"It's been hard for you," Akashi voiced out, pulling the smaller into his arms. The bluenet's frame fitting perfectly in his hold like it had always been. Seeing all the struggle his omega has to go through everyday due to his pregnancy was starting to hit on his train of thoughts. And like the way it has always been, Kuroko will be the first and only person to make him question his decisions.

 

 

 

Kuroko visibly  relaxed and breathed in his alpha's scent, "I'm okay and it's normal." Feeling a little lightheaded, the omega completely rested his full weight against his alpha's figure, "You'll be late for work."

 

 

 

Rubbing soothing circles on his husband's back as Akashi felt the omega shiver after swallowing down another bout of nausea,  he reasoned, "You do not need to worry about that."

 

 

 

"Please stop using me as an excuse to skip work," Kuroko deadpanned but relaxed further.

 

 

 

Akashi chuckled, "I believe it’s hardly called skipping when you own the company, hm?"

 

 

 

The omega did not have the time to retort with a smart comeback as a knock interrupted.

 

 

 

“Seijurou-sama?,” the maid called out.

 

 

 

Akashi inwardly sighed, he has yet to inform the servants in their household they are not to be disturbed for the day.

 

 

 

“Muraskibara-sama has arrived,” the maid followed.

__

 

 

_Ah._

 

 

 

The redhead felt his mate moved excitedly, the prospect of finally getting sweets from the purple giant obviously egging him on to meet the guest.

 

 

 

“Tetsuya— “

 

 

 

“Yes, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko interrupted the warning he was about to send, “I will not eat all of them in one sitting.”

 

 

 

He returned the the omega’s promise with a pleased hum, doing his best to tame the stubborn bedhead sticking out on the bluenet’s head in the process. After a few minutes, the redhead gave up, sensing the impatience Kuroko was starting to radiate like a five year old unable to wait any longer for a promised treat. It was adorable, a rare sight. Nonetheless, he wanted to kiss the pout away off those tempting lips his mate was showing though he was beaten to it; Kuroko simply walked pass him out of their bedroom to meet their guest Akashi admittedly forgot was even invited. And how he wished the other also missed the agreement or possibly visited another day. He was never a selfless person to begin with, and he was simply compromising for allowing other people’s presence in front of his fated mate not bother him; of course, for the sake of his lover’s happiness.

 

 

 

And _admittedly_ , he might have been too forgiving recently.

 

 

 

“Atsushi, you’re early.”

 

 

 

Sensing the foreboding warning, Murasakibara went back to focusing on eating his _umaibo_ snacks, removing the hand that was ruffling the omega’s hair that was excitedly checking out all the contents inside the bag of cakes he brought as a present.

 

 

“Muro-chin said I should visit in the morning when there aren’t a lot of customers yet,” the purple head supplied lazily.

 

 

 

“I would appreciate being informed beforehand,” _And there shouldn’t be a next time_ wasn’t needed to be said out loud for the other to pick up.

 

 

 

“Aka-chin is scary today,” Murasakibara commented.

 

 

 

“Tetsuya,” Akashi ignored the other alpha, and was in return ignored by his omega solely focused on his task of checking every bit and pieces of the contents inside the paper bags. He reached for one of the bags, wanting to speed up the process to spend more time with his omega alone which was welcomed with a low growl.

 

 

 

“I —,” Akashi was sure Kuroko would apologize, seeing the surprise in those blue eyes looking at his, undoubtedly giving off the same reaction, “Please don’t touch them,” was the follow up the omega chose.

 

 

 

The redhead cleared his throat, and his glance momentarily crossed the purplehead’s; pupils blown in shock, mouth parted, snack forgotten. “Tetsuya,” he tried again, a bit of authority lacing his voice, “Most of these needs to be put in the fridge, else it will melt.”

 

 

 

“No.”

 

 

 

A hard _no_   wasn’t what he was expecting, and evidently, their conversation was threading the wrong path than the redhead intended, “Tet—”

 

 

 

He was cut off before he even started with his omega suddenly standing up, eyeing him distastefully while clutching one of the confectionery bags, “I said _NO_ , Seijurou!” Huffing, he continued, “I haven’t even had one and you’re already taking them away from me? That is not what we agreed on.”

 

 

 

Amused might be an understatement for what Akashi was feeling. Kuroko was not one to raise his voice nor lose his temper this easy, at least not over a discussion of sweets, ”I was not—”

 

 

 

“I said NO!!,” Kuroko’s voice raised alarmingly high.

 

 

 

If not for the fact the omega swayed on his feet, Akashi would have remained dumbfounded on his seat from the sudden outburst. His husband’s emotion has been all over the place recently, though it is the first time Akashi is on the receiving end of the so called _pregnancy hormones_ and _mood swings._ He steadied his husband’s figure, releasing calming pheromones as his omega was breathing heavy from the unusual  outburst.

 

 

 

“Love, please calm down,” Akashi soothed.

 

 

 

“I — I‘m sorry,” the unusual crack of the smaller’s voice followed by a quiet sob had Akashi pressing him further within his hold. Kuroko trembled from holding back the tears that was threatening to spill, and he allowed himself to bask in the scent of his husband. The scent he has come to love so much, even moreso now that he is carrying another life inside of him.

 

 

 

“Let’s go back to our room and I will have the maids prepare all the deserts for you to choose, hm?,” Akashi put forward and upon getting a subtle nod from his husband, he took it as his queue to lead them both back upstairs.

 

 

 

“Murasakibara-kun, you’re not coming with us?,” Kuroko halted and asked before they completely left the living room area.

 

 

 

Akashi felt a rumble in his chest and a growl almost escaped him whilst stating with creased eyebrows, “There is no need for him to come. Atsushi, you may go.”

 

 

 

“But Murasakibara-kun smells sweet and I like it,” Kuroko countered.

 

 

 

For Akashi, the purplehead smelled nothing but sweet; he reeked of the tangy scent of a _pâtisserie_. And he has never been fond of such; nor compromises to boot. But perhaps he can have a last one for the day, as he look into the expectant blue orbs of his omega lulling the dragon which slays love under the pretense of keeping it alive.

 

 

 

And Akashi Seijurou is a reasonable man.

 

 

 

Even if later that night, a message was sent to their circle of friends that the Akashi household is to not welcome any form of visitors for the next four weeks, lest they are ready to face major consequences.

 

 

 

_Akashi Seijurou is still a reasonable man._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop, my ass is still alive. Tho life's hard when you're no longer workin at home so sucks to be me. Am murasakibara bias if ya haven't noticed yet. Who doesn't love teh purple giant, ya? And happy holidays everyone!! <333


End file.
